Użytkownik:Lumcia/Brudnopis
O kucyku Memory War ID by Lumcia.png Memory War jest 17-sto letnim kucykiem, jednorożcem. Jej życie nie było usłane różami, co odbiło się na jej psychice. Rzadko kiedy się uśmiecha, nie rozśmieszy ją nawet najśmieszniejszy żart. Nie wiedziała o istnieniu swojej siostry, bliźniaczki. Myślała że rodzice ją porzucili ale jak się póżniej okazało została porwana. Potem odnalazła siostrę oraz rodziców. Geneza powstania Memory War powstała w trakcie piosenki "War of Change". Autorkę natchnęło na kucyka-ponuraka który zmieni świat. Na początku miała się nazywać ..., autorka zapomniała i wtedy zaczęła się wojna myśli. Wtedy do łba autorki przyszedł pomysł żeby stworzyć kucyka o nawie Memory oznaczającego pamięć . Lecz brzmiało to tak troszkę pusto. A że słuchała tej piosenki, spojrzała na tytuł - "Wojna zmian... {oświecenie} Wojna pamięci!!!!". {Tratatatata}. Historia Narodziny Memory urodziła się w bogatym domu. Rodzice nią i siostrą zachwyceni, pokochali swoje córeczki od pierwszego wejrzenia. Myśleli że spędzą reszte swojego życia w wesołym, rodzinnym gronie, niestety tak się nie stało... Pewnej nocy, która zmieniła całe życie naszej bohaterki, do domu wkradł się największy wróg rodzinny - był nim jednorożec. Zawsze rywalizował z ojcem Memory. Lecz gdy okazało się że to on jest gorszy, obiecał że się zemści. Więc wkradł się do domu - użył zaklęcia teleportacji. Chciał zabić matkę Memory, lecz gdy zobaczył dwa małe kucyki, uznał że to zaboli rywala bardziej. Gdy podszedł do kołyski , i wyczuł wielką magię. Wtedy postanowił że nie zabije małego jednorożca. Wziął go magią i teleportował się daleko od domu Memory. Gdy znaleźli się w kryjówce, zły jednorożec popatrzył w szkarłatne oczy Memory i powiedział :"Oczy masz po swojej pięknej matce... " a potem :" Skoro jesteś tu ze mną... od dzisiaj nazywasz się Memory War. Będziesz pieczęcią wojny pomiędzy nami..." Ogier początkowo chciał zatrzymać Memory, ale nie mógł znieść ciągłego płaczu małej. Więc przy najbliższej okazji podrzucił ją do sierocińca. Trudny początek w sierocińcu w sierocińcu i przedszkole Memory nie poszczęściło się również i tu. Trafiła na jeden z najgorszych sierocińców w mieście, często brakowało pieniędzy na jedzenie. Mem miała wtedy tylko 3,5 lata, ale to nic nie zmieniało musiała pomagać we wszystkim. W końcu nadszedł czas przedszkola. Klaczka bardzo się bała. Zawsze siedziała sama, nie odzywała się do nikogo. Przez co wszyscy się z niej śmiali, szczególnie z jej kolorowych włosów. Lecz pewnego dnia podszedł do niej mały ogierek. Mała Mem skuliła się już, bo myślała że chce jej podokuczać, ale myliła się, powiedział : "Masz... ładną grzywę ... naprawdę ... " i odszedł do swoich kolegów. Memory chyba pierwszy raz usłyszała żeby ktoś był dla niej miły. Klasy 1-3 Mała klaczka była bardzo sumienna i pracowita. Uczyła się na każdy najmniejszy sprawdzian. Po jej małej głowie chodziła myśl o tym że jeżeli będzie się doskonale uczyć, ktoś ją w końcu doceni. Przez to była nazywana kujonem. Raz gdy największa modnisia usiadła się obok niej i kazała jej zamienić się kartką, obiecała że zaraz odda. Mem się nie zgodziła. Przez co została potem wyśmiana, dostała także czymś w oko więc miała je podbite. Po szkole poszła wyżalić się do swojego jedynego przyjaciela - Ogrodnika , starszego pana, który jako jedyny zawsze ją wysłuchiwał. Zawsze jak wracała o sierocińca musiała myć gary. Sierociniec miał problemy z opłatami czynszu i niedługo miał zostać zamknięty. Następnego dnia kucyki z sierocińca miały być zawiezione do innych. Tego dnia niestety Memory spóźniła się na powóz którym mieli jechać, zostawili ją sama. Nawet nikt nie spakował jej rzeczy. Mała klaczka mieszkała sama w opuszczonym sierocińcu przez kilka miesięcy. Zarabiała robiąc zakupy, czyściła okna itp. czasem musiała nawet kraść aby przetrwać. Po nocach ćwiczyła magię. Szło jej w miarę dobrze. Lecz gdy nastała zima klacz omal by nie zamarzła w porzuconym sierocińcu, gdyby nie znalazł jej Ogrodnik. Wziął ją do siebie i razem ze swoją żoną wychowywał jak własne dziecko. War'ie skończyła wszystkie trzy klasy z świadectwem z paskiem. Klasy 4-6 Ten czas przeleciał Memory bardzo szybko, w czwartej klasie trochę obniżyła się w nauce, w pierwszym półroczu. W drugim wróciła do swoich stałych ocen. Poznała również swoją pierwszą przyjaciółkę - Night Nowel. Klacz myślała że los się do niej uśmiechnął, lecz tak nie było. Kilkanaście dni po tej myśli ciężko zachorował jej przybrany ojciec. Memory przejęła większość jego obowiązków, tak aby jego żona miała jak najwięcej czasu na opiekę nad nim. Stan ogiera nieco się polepszył , lecz potem okropnie się pogorszył. Przybrany ojciec został wzięty do szpitala, gdzie zmarł. Memory oraz jego żona długo nie mogły się po tym pozbierać. War'ie każdego dnia po szkole, nieważne czy padał deszcz, śnieg , świeciło słońce chodziła odwiedzić jego grób. Od tamtej pory Memory zaczęła także pracować aby wspomóc swoją przybraną matkę. W końcu szkoła skończyła się i Mem szykowała się do gimnazjum. Gimnazjum Pierwsze spotkanie z siostrą Był strasznie wietrzny, zimowy dzień, kilka dni po śmierci żony ogrodnika. Większość kucyków ubrana była w zimowe, ciepłe pelerynki. Nasza bohaterka miała wtedy 15 lat. Brnęła przez śnieg bez żadnego odzienia. Niosła zakupy do domu. Po przeciwnej stronie ulicy szła Cometa w ciepłej, futszastej kurtce, zapatrzona w zdjęcie na którym była ona sama ze swoją zaginioną siostrą . Szuka już jej tak długo. Czemu nigdy nie może się na nią natknąć na chodniku chodżby teraz. Memory przymknęła oczy bo wiatr zawiał jej prosto w oczy, nie zauważyła Comety. Wpadły na siebie. Cometa wypuściła z kopytka zdjęcie. Zaraz wzbiła się w powietrze żeby je złapać. Lecz leciało już daleko. Nagle zaświeciło się szkarłatną magią i podleciało Comi prosto pod nos. -Proszę i przepraszam że w ciebie wpadłam. - Powiedzała Memory i podniosła soje torby z ziemi. - Dziękuję... - Wymamrotała Cometa. Spojrzała na zdjęcie , a potem na nieznajomą klacz. I znowu na zdjęcie i na klacz, zaraz !!! Zaraz!!!! Przeciesz wygląda prawie identycznie!!!! - Przepraszam !!! Może to zabrzmi głupio ale czy możesz mi pokazać swoje zdjęcia z dzieciństwa?!To dla mnie bardzo ważne !!!! Błagam!!! - Ehhh..... No dobrze ... Nie mam ich zbyt dużo ... - Odparła i poczłapała się przed siebie. -Dzięki !!!! Naprawdę dziękuję !!! - Cometa nie kryła radości. - A tak w ogóle jestem Cometa. - Ja Memory War. - Odparła Mem po dłuższej chwili zastanowienia. Gdzieś jakby słyszała to imię... Cometa ... W końcu doszły do domu War'ie. Cometa usiadła sobie w pokoiku Mem, czekając z niecierpliwością. Memory poszła odstawić zakupy. Gdy wróciła wyjęła cieniutki albumik. Usiadła się obok Com i otwarła pierwszą stronę. Cometa dokładnie badała wszystkie szczegóły. Po długiej ciszy wrzasnęła. - Jesteś moją SIOSTRĄ!!!! Zaginiąną siostrzyczką!!!!!- I przytuliła się do Memory. -Eeeeee... na serio. ????? Ale mnie rodzice porzucili... - NIEPRAWDA!!!! Zostałaś porwana przez wroga rodzinny!!!! Ale w końcu jesteś !!!! Zauważyłaś że nawet jesteśmy podobne !!!!???? -Może troszkę... - Odparła Mem, ana jej twarzy pierwszy raz od wielu lat pojawił się szczery uśmiech. Kilka dni póżniej Memory weszła niepewnie przez szerokie, zdobione drzwi. Podeszła do ścian i powiedziała - Dobrze mi się kojarzyły z błękitnym.- Po chwili na hol weszli rodzice. - A mówiłam że ją znajdę ! - Pochwaliła się Cometa. Niepewnie podeszli do Mem, jakby była zjawą, przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyli na nią w ciszy. Potem jednak przytulili się do niej jakby znowu miała ich opuścić. Wtedy Cometa skoczyła w powietrze wrzeszcząc. - Rodzinny uścisk !!!! - Wszyscy leżeli na ziemi i nie mogli powstrzymać łez szczęścia. 'Przy uroczystej kolacji ' Wszyscy mieli talerze napchane po brzegi. Memory śmiała się bez końca co do niej strasznie niepodobne. - Więc co robiłaś przez te wszystkie lata? - Zaczął ojciec. - Ehh... Niebyło nagorzej... chyba. Skończyłam szkołę, mieszkałam z żoną Ogrodnika i pracowałam. A co się ... stało ... że mnie tu ... nie było? - Długa historia... - Powiedział tata który wyrarznie posmutniał. - Opowiemy ci kiedy indzie... - Niedokończył bo przerwała mu żona. - Trzeba jej to opowiedzieć ! - Gdy mąż próbował ją przekonać nie dawała za wygraną. W końcu uległ nakazowi żony. - No więc porwał cię Frigido... Był moim rywalem w szkole magii i nauk. Lecz gdy on zawalił test, uznał że ja oszukiwałem. Gdy nauczyciel zaprzeczył ,zrodziła się w nim zazdrość i nienawiść. Obiecał że się zemści. I tak właśnie zrobił...- Przy stole panowała cisza. Nagle przerwała matka. - No Memory, musisz zobaczyć swój pokój. - Wstała od stołu , ślad za nią wstała Mem. Gdy doszły War'ie była pod wrażeniem. - Jaki... on ogromny!!! - Starsza klacz uśmiechnęła się radośnie. - Cieszę się że ci się podoba! Powrót wroga - Frigido Rodzinna nie spodziewała się jego powrotu. szystko zaczęło się w drugiej klasie gimnazjum... - Który ci się podoba, co? - Ciągnęła Cometa, było to na korytarzu szkolnym, bo Mem zapatrzyła się na pewnego ogiera. - No żaden, no !!!! Po prostu się zapatrzłam! - Broniła się War'ie - Na pewno !!!??? - Powiedziała i popchnęła go w tego właśnie ogiera. Memory wjechała prosta na niego. Gdy Mem się obejrzała jej siostry już nie było. - Przepraszam, moja siostra lubi się powygłupiać. - Nic się nie stało, czy ja cię kiedyś już widziałem? - Nie mam pojęcia... Chodziłeś do przedszkola numer 18 ? - Tak... - Więc widziałeś. - Powiedziała i zaczęła oddalać się w stronę korytarza którym zwiała jej siostra. - Twoja grzywa nadal tak samo ładna. - Rzucił i odszedł. War'ie przystanęła na chwilę, zarumieniła się i to porządnie. Nagle w drzwiach pojawiła się głowa Comety. - I co ? Jesteście już umówieni ? - Powiedziała powstrzymując z trudem śmiech. - Może. - Odrzekła Memory dumnie. Potem spotkała się z ogierem kilkanaście razy. Potem zaczęła z nim chodzić. Wszystko pięknie, ładnie lecz gdy okazało się że ojciec ogiera to Frigido, znajomość została natychmiast zerwana. Memory nie mogła się pozbierać po rozstaniu. Prawie dostała by depresję, ale rodzina i przyjaciółka wyciągnęli ją z tego. Potem dowiedziała się że Whispers (tak się nazywał) stoczył wiele ciężkich walk z ojcem, War'ie uwierzyła w to że nie jest on taki jak ojciec. Postanowiła pokonać wroga i zemścić się przy okazji. Wymknęła się z domu, nocą, Cometa ją zauważyła i poleciała za nią. Gdy dotarły do kryjówki Frigida usłyszały szatański śmiech. Szaleniec przygotowywał jakąś miksturę. Z tego co usłyszały przygotowywał miksturę żeby stać się alikornem i zyskać niesamowicie potężną moc. - Trzeba mu w tym przeszkodzić Cometa !- Powiedziała Memory i siostry rzuciły się biegiem. Frigido zauważył je i uśmiechnoł się szatańsko. - Jak miło, że mnie odwiedziłyście - zaczoł szaleniec - potrzebuję jeszcze jednego pióra do ukończenia eliksiru. - Powiedział i spróbował złapać Comete magią. - Cometa uciekaj !!! - Wrzasnęła Memory, wystarczyła chwila jej nie uwagi a Frigidos wypchnoł ja przez okno. Zaczeła spadać, wróg złapał jej siostrę , myslała że to koniec. Gdy niespodziewanie złapał ją Whispers. Wlecieli znowu do wieży. Memory nie wiedziała jakim cudem jej przyjaciel mógł latać był cały w bandażach. Teraz stał i dyszał ciężko. Memory chciała mu jakoś pomóc ale nie pozwolił jej. - Biegnij do siostry, ja sobię poradzę. - Memory posłuchała go i pobiegła ile sił w nogach. Comecie nic nie było ale wróg skończył już miksturę. Zadowolony uniusł napój do góry - Za moje królestwo - Powiiedział , nachylił naczynie, ale War chwyciła eliksir swoją magią i zaczęła się siłować z Frigidem. Cometa widząc to skoczyła prosto na szaleńca, który się tego nie spodziewał , puścił eliksir, a Memory nie czując już oporu przewruciła się do tyłu i również puściła eliksir. Mikstura wylała się prosto na Memory. Cometa zamarła z przerażenia, cała komnata rozświetliła się blaskiem. Gdy osłabł Cometa zobaczyła Memory z parą białych skrzydeł . Frigido oprzytomniał i rzucił się do ucieczki , w drzwiach natchnoł się na ojca sióstr - Lorema, za nim dwóch strażników, żonę Lorema Morning . Straże zabrały złoczyńce, a rodzice natychmiast pobiegli do swoich pocziech. Memory odzyskała przytomność i wtuliła sie w romiona rodziców. Potem przypomniał jej się Whispers. Wybiegła z komnaty nawet nie zauważając pary skrzydeł u jej boków. Gdy do niego dobiegła leżał nieruchomo. Mem usiadła i zaczeła płakać myśląc o stracie przyjaciela. Reszta rodziny dobiegła do niej i wszystkim było przykro. Memory sturchneła kopytkiem ramię ukochanego a on otworzył delikatnie oko a potem uśmiechnoł się. - Memory ... od kiedy masz skrzydła ? - Spytał słabo, Memory okręciła się i dopiero zauważyła skrzydła. Potem wszystko się dobrze skończyło. Memory próbuje nauczyć się latać z pomocą siostry, chłopaka i przyjaciółki. Relacje Cometa - Siostra Jest to jej siostra bliżniaczka. Bardzo ją kocha mimo okropnie długiej przerwy. Cometa robi czasem żarty Memory, ale biały kucyk się nie złości, bo wie że siostra musi się wyszaleć. Joyful Morning - Matka Memory odziedziczyła po niej oczy i grzywę (nie kolor ale to że jest taka jakby cieniowana). War'ie uważa że matka rozumie ją najlepiej. Często wybierają się na pogaduchy. Lorem - Ojciec Memory odziedziczyła po nim śnieżnobiałą sierść. Uczy się z nim skomplikowanych czarów. Ojciec bardzo jej pomaga i jest bardzo cierpliwy. Świętuje nawet najmniejszy postęp Mem. Night Nowel - Najlepsza przyjaciółka . Memory na razie tyko ją obdarzyła zaufaniem wśród swoich rówieśników z klasy (no i jeszcze siostrze). War'ie uwielbia czytać książki napisane przez Nowel. Ciekawostki *Cząstka jej imienia "War" została jej nadana przez ogiera który ją porwał, a w realu wzięła się od piosenki "War of Change", *Zdrobnienia od jej imienia to: War'ie, Mem i Memiś.(Tak nazywa ją starsza pani ) *Kucyk nie jest moją Ponyoną, ani historia nie opera się na moim życiu. Po prostu autorka ma wenę na smutne historie c:, *Jest na razie jedynym jednorożcem jakiego Lumcia stworzyła,